


La primera noche del resto de sus vidas

by Fille_au_loup



Series: Después del apocalipsis [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has Nightmares (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hopeful Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Sleepy Cuddles, The Night After the Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 14:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fille_au_loup/pseuds/Fille_au_loup
Summary: Agotado después de evitar el fin del mundo, lo único que quiere hacer Crowley en cuanto llega a casa es dormir, pero el recuerdo de la librería en llamas no se lo pone fácil. Por suerte, Azirafel sabe cómo ayudarle.





	La primera noche del resto de sus vidas

El autobús les deja justo enfrente de casa de Crowley. Ángel y demonio se apean sin prestar atención a los humanos que murmuran que esto no se parece en nada a Oxford. Es tarde y en el edificio reina un silencio tan absoluto que Crowley hace una mueca cuando el ascensor desciende con un chirrido que a otras horas habría sido imperceptible. Cansado como está, se le olvida que tiene que ordenar al aparato que los lleve hasta su piso, así que permanecen inmóviles en el cubículo de metal hasta que Azirafel comenta divertido que esperaba que el apartamento fuera un poco más grande. Crowley fulmina con la mirada el panel de botones, como si él tuviera la culpa de que sigan allí, y chasquea los dedos para poner el ascensor en marcha.

Unos segundos después están delante de su puerta, que se abre en cuanto se acercan.

―Ponte cómodo, ángel, como si estuvieras en tu casa. Me temo que no hay mucho con lo que te puedas entretener. Este es el único libro que tengo. Si no te gusta, puedes poner la tele. O hablar con las plantas, aunque te agradecería que no las mimaras demasiado. Tengo bebidas en ese armario… Ah, y ten cuidado de no pisar ahí, no vayas a dejar el suelo lleno de huellas de agua bendita.

―¿Eso es agua bendita? ―exclama Azirafel espantado.

―Sí, y un poco de Ligur. Ya lo limpiaré mañana. Ahora lo único que quiero es sobar.

Azirafel hace un gesto con la mano y el charco desaparece.

―¿Ligur vino a buscarte?

―Mmm ―asiente Crowley somnoliento, sin dejar de caminar hacia su habitación arrastrando los pies―. Con Hastur. Una historia apasionante, ya te contaré los detalles en otro momento.

Y, sin más preámbulos, se desploma en boca abajo en la cama.

Los ojos se le cierran solos. Se supone que los demonios no necesitan dormir, pero está tan acostumbrado a recurrir a esa técnica humana de recuperar fuerzas que ahora no puede prescindir de ella después de haber llevado el cuerpo y la mente al límite.

―Despiértame antes de irte, ángel. O soy capaz de quedarme sopa hasta el siglo que viene.

―No te preocupes, Crowley, descansa ―contesta Azirafel.

En la inflexión de su voz el demonio reconoce una de sus sonrisas afectuosas. Ojalá tuviera energía para contemplarla, pero ya se está deslizando hacia el mundo de los sueños. Se le escapan los pensamientos y da la bienvenida a esa maravillosa nada que lo resguarda del dolor y los problemas.

De repente, la nada se vuelve espantosamente roja. Crowley da una sacudida y abre los ojos.

―¿Todo bien, querido?

Azirafel está tumbado a su lado, en pijama, con el libro de astronomía en el regazo. Crowley exhala un largo suspiro antes de contestar:

―¿No vas a dormir, ángel?

―No, ya sabes que no tengo esa costumbre. Además, este libro tuyo es fascinante. ¡Quién hubiera pensado que los humanos llegarían a averiguar tanto sobre el universo!

Crowley sonríe adormilado y se dice que algún día tiene que contarle cuáles de esas estrellas son suyas. Si aún tuviera la capacidad de crear astros, daría forma a la nebulosa más bella de todas solo para Azirafel.

―Despiértame si notas que me muevo mucho o si hago ruidos raros, ¿vale? ―le pide, y vuelve a cerrar los ojos, esta vez con cautela, por si hubiera alguna visión desagradable al acecho detrás de sus párpados.

―Claro. ¿Quieres que te haga un milagro? Yo también tendría pesadillas si los duques del infierno me hubieran atacado en mi propia casa. ¡Por no hablar del encuentro con Satán!

―Nnngh. Lo peor son las llamas.

―¿Las llamas? Ah, sí, lo del Bentley ha sido horrible.

―No tanto como perderte a ti.

La imagen del incendio lo golpea como una bola de demolición. ¿Está soñando? Hasta oye el crepitar del fuego y huele el papel quemado. Invadido por la angustia, se incorpora jadeante. Entonces vuelve a encontrarse con Azirafel, que lo observa confuso.

―¿Cómo que a mí? Crowley, estoy aquí mismo, vivito y coleando.

Así que lo ha dicho en voz alta. El demonio se maldice por haber sacado a colación el tema de la desaparecida librería que durante siglos fue como una extensión de la esencia de Azirafel, pero las palabras salen de sus labios sin que pueda hacer nada para evitarlo:

―Fui a buscarte y la librería estaba ardiendo y tú no estabas por ninguna parte. Todo estaba destruido. Creía que había sido alguien de abajo. Que habían usado…

Se le quiebra la voz y cierra los ojos con violencia, pero las imágenes siguen ahí, sin piedad, y Crowley ya no sabe qué hacer para quitárselas de la cabeza.

―Fuego infernal ―completa Azirafel con un hilo de voz.

Un instante después, Crowley se encuentra refugiado en sus brazos. ¡Cómo ansiaba ese contacto! El aura del ángel se cierne sobre él como cálidos rayos de sol y el demonio desea permanecer en esa postura para toda la eternidad.

―Estoy aquí, ¿me oyes? ―dice Azirafel, acariciándole la espalda―. Eso que imaginaste no es real. Estoy contigo. Nunca me has perdido ni me vas a perder.

Y, como para sellar la promesa, le da un beso en la sien.

Ese simple gesto despierta un torbellino de emociones en Crowley. Normalmente las mantiene a raya, pero ahora está demasiado agotado para enfrentarse a ellas y lo arrollan implacables como las olas de un maremoto. La tensión, el dolor, el miedo, el alivio, la felicidad y, sobre todo, el inmenso amor que siente por el ángel; todo se acumula en su interior y emerge en un violento torrente de lágrimas.

Es una suerte que Azirafel lo esté sujetando, pues Crowley está seguro de que, de no ser así, la intensidad del llanto lo rompería en mil pedazos. No puede contenerlo. Lo asaltan los recuerdos de las últimas horas. ¡Cuesta tanto creer que hayan sobrevivido y evitado la guerra! ¡Y ahora están juntos! ¿Es posible que el mismo Dios que lo echó a patadas del cielo haya decidido bendecirlo con la dicha de tener a este ángel a su lado? ¡Qué no daría por quedarse para siempre en los brazos de Azirafel!

Mientras él se deshace en sollozos, el ángel sigue estrechándolo y susurrando palabras reconfortantes. Crowley nunca se ha sentido tan vulnerable y tan a salvo al mismo tiempo. Se pregunta qué bien ha hecho en toda su miserable existencia para merecer la compañía de la criatura más adorable de la creación. Jura pasar el resto de su vida velando por su bienestar. Le entregaría el alma si eso fuera posible, si no le perteneciera ya.

Por fin logra controlar el llanto. Y Azirafel sigue ahí, protegiéndolo como lo protegió de la primera lluvia hace seis mil años.

―Respira, respira… Todo va bien, Crowley. Respira.

Y, poco a poco, arrullado por la voz del ángel, Crowley deja de temblar y su respiración recobra el ritmo normal. Entonces se percata de que ha empapado de lágrimas el pijama de tartán Azirafel y despega la cabeza de su pecho, cohibido.

―Lo siento, ángel, vaya desastre ―se disculpa con una voz demasiado nasal para su gusto.

―No importa. Nada que no se solucione con un milagrito ―responde él, y, con muchísima ternura, le seca las mejillas con una mano, manteniendo la otra apoyada en su espalda―. Ya está.

Le da un beso en la frente y esta vez el demonio no rompe a llorar, sino que se limita a cerrar los ojos para disfrutar al máximo de la sensación. Ya no le vienen imágenes del terrible incendio de la librería. Con Azirafel a su lado, los recuerdos no pueden hacerle daño.

―Vendrán a por nosotros ―murmura―. Belcebú me desollará y me arrojará a un pozo sin fondo y Gabriel y compañía tampoco van a dejar que tú te vayas de rositas.

―Se me ha ocurrido una idea para hacerles frente ―contesta Azirafel, paseando los dedos por el brazo del demonio―. Pero lo hablaremos mañana, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora necesitas descansar.

Crowley está tan exhausto que no se lo discute. Solo pregunta:

―¿Saldrá bien?

―Sí.

―¿Cómo lo sabes?

―Tiene que salir bien porque es la única manera de tenerte conmigo todos los días y no estoy dispuesto a renunciar a ello.

El demonio lo mira sorprendido. Azirafel esboza una sonrisa culpable.

―Sí, ya era hora de que lo admitiera, ¿no? Te quiero, Crowley. Perdóname por haber tardado tanto en decírtelo. Te quiero.

Crowley sabe que no espera una respuesta, pues hace milenios que está al tanto de sus sentimientos gracias a la capacidad angélica para percibir el amor, pero desea decirlo en voz alta ahora que por fin le está permitido. El problema es que de pronto se le ha olvidado cómo hablar, por lo que emite una retahíla de sonidos incomprensibles antes de articular con esfuerzo:

―Yo también te quiero.

Los ojos de Azirafel iluminan la habitación como estrellas. Crowley piensa que jamás ha visto nada más hermoso. ¿De verdad va a poder contemplar esa maravilla toda la eternidad?

Sus párpados contestan que no.

Se recuesta resignado contra el hombro del ángel, que empieza a jugar con su pelo y le dice con dulzura:

―Duerme tranquilo, Crowley. Yo me encargo de que no tengas pesadillas.

―Quiero sssoñar contigo ―murmura el demonio, ya medio dormido.

―Así sea.

Y Crowley se deja caer en la nada, convencido de que, sea cual sea el plan que ha ideado Azirafel, saldrá bien porque él tampoco piensa permitir que nada ni nadie los separe.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer este fic! Espero que os haya gustado y me encantaría leer vuestros comentarios. :D


End file.
